<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>rosé flowing with your chosen family by sidecharactercait</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476854">rosé flowing with your chosen family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidecharactercait/pseuds/sidecharactercait'>sidecharactercait</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gallagher Girls Series - Ally Carter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Zach Goode centric, i love zach with my whole heart!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:14:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidecharactercait/pseuds/sidecharactercait</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>somewhere along the way zach found he had people in his life that cared for him.</p>
<p>[or zach learns what family is and how to accept love]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zachary Goode/Cameron Morgan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>rosé flowing with your chosen family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so i re-read the gallagher girls series over my reading week and remembered how much i love them all. i couldn't get this idea of zach realizing he basically has a family out of my head so here it is!!</p>
<p>(title from "the 1" by taylor swift!!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zach managed to fill out his paperwork faster than he expected to. The op he had was tough but everything went according to plan as much as it could in his line of work. He scrolled through his computer for a while to see if there was anything he was missing. Zach worked hard and wanted his efforts to be noticeable. Despite his skillset, he always felt he had something to prove.</p>
<p>His history wasn’t a secret and he was familiar with the odd looks he would get every now and again. Having his father as his supervisor didn’t ease any pressure either. </p>
<p>At work they maintained a professional relationship. Zach respected Townsend immensely and knew he was one of the best operatives in the field. He was happy to learn from him and lucky that Townsend had joined him at the CIA. They had similar behaviours and looked at things the same way. </p>
<p>Outside of work, their relationship wasn’t so bad. It was easier to make matters about work and deflect to topics they were comfortable with. But Zach did have to give Townsend some credit, the older male did make an effort to be more involved upon discovering Zach was his son. </p>
<p>It had been a major bombshell to everyone, but it made sense. Townsend and Zach being related seemed right. If Zach didn’t shave for a few days, the stubble made him look like Townsend’s twin. They both carried themselves with perfect posture. Despite Townsend having an English accent, they spoke similarly. Zach’s hair curled like his father’s if he didn’t comb it back. The resemblance could certainly not be denied. </p>
<p>It wasn’t uncommon for people to mistake the two of them. Sometimes in the elevator, a senior operative would ask Zach if he received a memo from their secretary and Zach would have to tell them he was Agent Goode, not Agent Townsend. On several occasions Townsend would come by Zach’s desk and hand him an envelope, grumbling about how some mailroom attendant had brought it to him instead. It was actually a tad concerning how often people got them mixed up. They did work for the CIA after all, you would assume people would be more observant and careful. </p>
<p>Zach didn’t mind it as much as he might have pretended. There was a part of him that viewed it as a compliment. Townsend was talented and respected. He was the kind of operative Zach had always wanted to be when he grew up. If people saw something like Townsend in him, he was honoured. </p>
<p>After triple-checking his work, Zach gathered his files and made his way over to Townsend’s office. He nods to people he knows in the hallways and knocks on Townsend’s door when he gets there. He hears Townsend call him in and enters the room. </p>
<p>“Zachary,” he greets him. “Is that your work for the Istanbul op?”</p>
<p>“Yes sir,” Zach responds and places the file on the organizer on top of Townsend’s desk. “We went over everything in our debrief yesterday but I included some extra material.”</p>
<p>Townsend picks up the file and takes a glance at it. Zach stands there and tries not to feel nervous as his supervisor looks at his work. Townsend is a pro at not letting anything show on his face. Zach likes to think he has a good poker face but he knows that he’ll only be able to achieve one like Townsend’s through many years of work. </p>
<p>“Well done,” Townsend finally says. Zach doesn’t let a sigh of relief come out. Cammie always complains that their supervisor isn’t as generous with compliments towards her as he is with Zach. He likes to think that he might just be the better spy.</p>
<p>“Thank you, sir,” Zach nods back. “If there’s anything else you need please let me know.”</p>
<p>“Actually there was something I wanted to mention, Zachary,” Townsend gestures to the set of chairs in front of his desk and Zach tries to not let his surprise show on his face as he sits down. Unless they already have a meeting scheduled, Zach doesn’t normally linger in Townsend’s office. </p>
<p>“I’m making a trip back to London in two weeks and wanted to know if you like to accompany me,” Townsend looks steadily at him but Zach can pick up on the way his supervisor is fiddling with his pen. He’s sitting back in his chair but Townsend’s shoulders seem tense. Zach can only guess that the man across from him is nervous.</p>
<p>“I am giving a talk at MI6 and will also be partaking in a course on the latest missiles they’ve developed,” he explains. “I think it could be beneficial for you to come as well.”</p>
<p>Zach didn’t have a normal childhood nor a regular high school experience. What Townsend was offering seemed like the closest thing to bring your kid to work day that he would ever get. It sounded like a great opportunity and Zach felt flattered that he was being invited.</p>
<p>“I appreciate the invitation, sir,” Zach tells him honestly. “I look forward to it.”</p>
<p>Townsend seems to relax slightly and nods back at him. Zach has gotten to know the older man fairly well since they’ve started working together and he can tell that Townsend values Zach’s words. He also knows that the conversation is likely finished. They’re both men of few words.</p>
<p>Zach moves to stand up and leave the office when Townsend decides to mention one more item. </p>
<p>“Have you ever been to a rugby game?” Zach hadn’t been expecting that. He shakes his head no and Townsend gives a small smile. </p>
<p>“Perhaps we could go to one while we’re there,” he suggests. “I grew up playing the sport and it could be an enjoyable outing.”</p>
<p>Zach looks at the man in front of him and realizes that this is now Townsend making an effort as his father, not his supervisor. The trip isn’t just for work, it is something they can experience as father and son. </p>
<p>Zach allows himself to lower the guards he keeps up at work a little and smiles at his father. Townsend’s own lips quirk up slightly. </p>
<p>“The trip sounds even better now,” he replies. </p>
<p>“Very good, Zachary,” Townsend says, returning to the work he was doing and Zach heads back to his desk. </p>
<p>Zach didn’t have much hope when he found out Townsend was his father. He felt angry and heartbroken when his mother shocked them all. He was eighteen years old and questioned what the point was. He wondered how the two of them would be able to stand being in the same room with all the tension they carried. They’ve come a long way since then. </p>
<p>Zach appreciates the quiet way Townsend shows his care. He’s grateful that he can learn from him and have Townsend watch out for him in the field. His life isn’t perfect and never has been, but Zach knows things are a lot better with his father in it. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Zach would likely never get tired of Joe’s cabin. It’s probably the most comforting place he’s ever known. But as he’s gotten older and grown, he will admit the place can feel a little cramped. Joe could probably add on to the house and make some more space, but Zach doesn’t think anyone really cares enough to touch the space that has been a safe haven for multiple people they know. Rachel has managed to make the place more like a home though. She has a garden she started at the right side of the house. There’s also more blankets and flowers in the cabin then there ever was before. </p>
<p>Zach wonders if that’s something only a mother or partner can achieve. He doesn’t know if it has more to do with objects or just the presence of a person. Zach thinks about how Cammie always described her mother’s office at Gallagher Academy as the closest thing that reminded her of home. Even though she knew that school inside and out, the office of the Headmistress was the only place that resembled the place she lived before starting school. </p>
<p>Rachel is the best mother Zach has ever met. She’s strong and gracious. She cares about the people she loves with a passion Zach had no idea was possible. He tries not to think of his own mother too often, and whatever twisted ways she might have loved him. He knows that Catherine never approached motherhood the way Rachel does. Sometimes when he sees Cammie and her mother interact, he gets a funny feeling in his chest. It’s special to witness the bond they have. Zach knows that Cammie will be the same way with their children when they eventually have them. Zach only hopes he’ll be able to form a relationship with them too.</p>
<p>It’s calm by the water when Rachel joins him outside. Zach doesn’t startle as she sits beside him. He heard her coming and hasn’t felt nervous in her presence in years.</p>
<p>“Too many cooks in the kitchen?” Zach glances back amusedly at the cabin. Joe said he would prepare dinner and Cammie had offered to help. It’s a good thing Joe has a well stocked first aid kit because Zach’s certain Cammie will somehow manage to injure herself. </p>
<p>“I know where my strengths are,” Rachel responds. “I’ll let Wise Guy try to handle Cammie in there.”</p>
<p>“She’s actually getting a little better,” Zach tells her. “She’s been making dinner a couple times a week recently.”</p>
<p>Rachel glances at Zach with a raised eyebrow. “You can tell me if you need some extra medication. I’m sure the school could spare some and the last thing we want is Cammie giving you food poisoning.”</p>
<p>Zach shakes his head fondly. “I think I’ll be able to step in before she messes up.”</p>
<p>Rachel hums in response and they sit in silence for a while. It’s not an uncomfortable silence by any means. Zach enjoys the quiet that surrounds them and he knows Rachel does too. Behind them they hear Cammie let out a laugh and Joe groan in frustration. </p>
<p>Zach thinks of the various properties he and Cammie have been casually looking at. They’re not in a rush to buy a safe house of their own, but it’s something they’re considering. Every spy has a back up plan. The two of them have reached an age and a point in their careers where it would be good to have a place where they would feel protected. Joe and Rachel have the cabin. Townsend has a cottage in the English countryside he brought Zach to last fall. His father had explained to Zach that the house was his if he ever needed it which Zach had appreciated. But it would be nice for him and Cammie to have their own place.</p>
<p>“Cam and I have been thinking about getting a place of our own,” he tells Rachel.</p>
<p>“A place like the cabin?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Zach nods, knowing what she’s referring to. They have the apartment they share that’s close enough to Langley but he’s not talking about that kind of home. “I’m not too picky about where or what it looks like but I know Cam has her preferences.”</p>
<p>“Her father always talked about a ranch like the one his parents owned,” Rachel says. “Cammie might like something like that. She practically grew up on one.”</p>
<p>Zach has heard so many stories from everyone about Nebraska and what Cammie and Matthew’s life was like there. He’s even been to the ranch himself. He thinks it has a certain charm to it and knows Cammie is familiar with that environment. </p>
<p>“I wouldn’t mind that,” Zach agrees. “I’m not quite sold on the bulls and horses but it’s something for us to consider.”</p>
<p>“When Matt first took me to the ranch, it was like nothing I had ever seen,” she laughs softly. “It was beautiful though and was a place that was so special to him.”</p>
<p>Zach thinks that is what love must be. If you love someone, you’re willing to welcome the difference and quirks of the other person. </p>
<p>“Well, whenever we find our place, you and Joe can come visit,” Zach offers. “I think we can trust you two enough.”</p>
<p>Rachel smiles at him and pats his hand. “We’d be more than happy to,” she says gratefully.</p>
<p>Zach never had a relationship with his mother like the one Cammie has with Rachel. Zach lost his mother long before she burned Gallagher Academy down. But now he gets to sit beside Rachel, outside the safest place he’s ever known with two of the most important people in his life inside. He couldn’t imagine an outcome much better than this. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Zach knew exactly when he messed his wrist up. His escape out of the exploding building in Serbia hadn’t been pretty but with his need to finish the mission successfully and the adrenaline rushing through him, he hadn’t paid much attention to the pain shooting through his forearm. </p>
<p>Now that he’s back at Langley and finished the medical examination, he feels the discomfort. He couldn’t hold back the grimace as the doctor went over the x-rays with him. They had wrapped his wrist up and told him he’d be on desk duty for the next couple weeks. </p>
<p>Of course injuries happen and Zach should be grateful it wasn’t career ending, or even life threatening, but he felt annoyance bubbling within him. Cammie was finishing up a mission of her own in Morocco and wouldn’t be home for another few days if all went according to plan. Zach wasn’t able to drive home himself and he dreaded the idea of having to figure out cooking with just one hand. </p>
<p>He tried to walk back to his desk with his normal swagger but whatever expression he held must have been bad enough to keep people from talking to him. He lets out a sigh as he gathers his jacket and messenger bag. Just as he was logging off his computer, he noticed someone approaching him.</p>
<p>“Don’t look so excited to see me,” Abby quipped as she stood in front of him. Zach couldn’t even manage a smile as he stared at her. </p>
<p>“I heard about the injury,” she nodded towards the wrist he had carefully placed on his desk. Zach didn’t even question how she knew. Knowing Abby she probably already read the full mission report he submitted. </p>
<p>“I can’t be out in the field until it’s healed,” he grumbles. “I’m stuck here for the next little while.”</p>
<p>Abby gives him a half-sympathetic, half-amused look. “How about you come over for dinner? I’ll drive too.”<br/>
Zach already wants to reject her offer. He’s sure he can arrange a CIA car to drive him home and order some delivery once he’s back at his and Cammie’s apartment. He knows he’ll be in a bad mood when he sits in their quiet kitchen and has to manage getting ready for bed, but he doesn’t want to burden Abby and his father. </p>
<p>Abby can somehow sense Zach’s apprehension because she shoots him a firmer look. “C’mon it won’t be so bad. Townsend is making a roast tonight and the guest room is all yours if you want to sleep over.”</p>
<p>“It’s really okay, Abby,” Zach swears. “It’s a simple break, not nearly as bad as other injuries I’ve had. I can manage.”</p>
<p>“So? Just because you can manage on your own doesn’t mean you can’t come over,” Abby raises an eyebrow and gives him a stare he has become all too familiar with after knowing Cammie, her mother, and her aunt for many years. Zach only stares back at her, his brows in a firm line and his lips quirked up. It’s a look that is identical to one his father wears when he’s feeling stubborn.</p>
<p>Abby rolls her eyes and says to him, “Your father and I would like you to join us. I know Cam’s gone until the end of the week but I don’t think we’re such awful company.”</p>
<p>Zach finally gives a small smile and stands from his desk. He feels embarrassed when Abby helps him with his coat but he’s grateful. He shoulders his messenger bag and follows her out. </p>
<p>It was one thing to have a relationship with his father who he didn’t know for the first eighteen years of his life, but it’s another thing to have a connection with his stepmother. Zach’s too old to put much emphasis on familial titles, especially because he didn’t have these people in his life growing up, but he does appreciate Abby. She loves Townsend an incredible amount and has worked hard to build a relationship with Zach. </p>
<p>He decides to not let his pride feel so wounded as Abby drives them to her and Townsend’s home. Instead he just looks forward to a home cooked meal and hearing Abby’s unbelievable stories.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Zach and Joe talk often. They normally manage a phone call every other week or so. They talk about work, Gallagher Academy, Cammie, Rachel, and other things. Sometimes they mention darker things from the past, but normally they stick to easier topics. They also have many of the same people in their social circles so they both hear things from their respective partners and friends. It’s a constant communication they’ve only gotten used to in the past couple years. </p>
<p>At first after graduation, Zach would jokingly roll his eyes at Joe’s frequent messages and calls. Zach would tell him that he was a grown up now and Joe didn’t need to worry so much. He brushed off the concern with a smirk. But Zach eventually realized that Joe only cared and wanted to hear how he was doing. After everything they had been through, Joe was now able to openly express how much Zach meant to him and if he wanted to call him for no reason he could. The threats that constantly loomed over them had lessened. They were both as safe as they could be as operatives. </p>
<p>Joe was almost always involved in Zach’s life. He watched out for him in a way no one else did until his later teenage years. Joe got him to Blackthorne where he knew Zach would be somewhat better off than being on his own or following Catherine around. At Blackthorne Joe was able to keep an eye on Zach and monitor his progress. When it came to Zach, no matter what Joe had to be in the know. </p>
<p>Joe knew better than anyone else what Zach’s life was like. He felt a duty to the younger male since he met him as a boy. It still shocked him sometimes when he looked at him now. Joe tried to remember exactly when that young boy grew up into a man. At some point he had become stronger and taller. He became a talented operative. But Joe might have been most proud about how much goodness he held. It scared him to think about the dark path Zach could have very easily gone down. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I finally fixed the kitchen sink,” Zach says during one of their phone calls. “I remember you showing me how to do it once and it looks like it worked.”</p>
<p>“Good job,” Joe replies. “If it gives you guys more trouble, we can video call and I could take a look at it.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think it will be a problem again, but I’ll let you know,” Zach promises. “I am pretty efficient when it comes to a tool box.”</p>
<p>Joe lets out a chuckle. “I would hope so. I am the one that taught you how to properly use them.”</p>
<p>At some point before Zach became a teenager, Joe had shown him his toolbox and explained possible ways to use everything in it. He went over home repairs and also how to dismember someone using just a screwdriver. It was just one of the many times Joe had passed on skills necessary for survival. From brush passes to how to fix a wobbly drawer, Joe explained it. For someone who said he had no formal teaching experience before Gallagher Academy, Joe had always been a willing teacher. </p>
<p>Zach continues to listen to Joe over the phone as he talks about the latest assignment he had given the junior CoveOps class. They talk for a little while longer, discussing everything from school to the latest MLB standings.</p>
<p>Joe has been Zach’s father figure, his mentor, and his friend for a long time now. He knows how lucky he is to be able to easily talk on the phone with him. Zach can’t help but smile as they chat about the Nationals’s recent games and their chances of winning the World Series this year. This is something Zach will never take for granted.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>When Zach wakes in the morning, he feels a calm he hasn’t felt in weeks. He quickly takes in his surroundings but their bedroom is quiet and peaceful in the early morning. </p>
<p>He glances over at Cammie who is sleeping facing him. Zach carefully shifts closer to her and tightens the arm he had placed over her as they slept. </p>
<p>He had gotten in just before dinner the night before. Cammie had the food ready and welcomed him with a kiss. It was a homecoming he sometimes dared to imagine back when they were teenagers and some days he still couldn’t believe they had been able to reach this point.</p>
<p>It wasn’t the longest op he had ever done, but it certainly wasn’t as short as he would have liked. He’d been in Austria for part of the trip and it was one of those places he never felt quite comfortable. He supposes it’s a scenic enough country but he can never forget that Cammie had woken up there, terrified and alone with no memory. He only felt slightly more controlled when he pulled up to their apartment yesterday. </p>
<p>He always wanted to return home safely and never slept as well when he was away. Even without her mentioning it, Zach knew Cammie slept better when they were in the same bed too. </p>
<p>When Cammie finally stirs awake, she can’t help but snort in amusement at Zach gazing at her. “Does watching me sleep ever get old?” </p>
<p>Her voice is scratchy from sleep and she’s blinking tiredly as she gains coherence. Zach loves her a lot.</p>
<p>“Well I can assure you I’ll never take it for granted,” he tells her with a smile. He can’t help but run his hand over the back of her head, then continuing down to rub circles on her back. It’s a habit he developed ever since she came back to school with that massive bump on her head.</p>
<p>Cammie can easily pick up on his softness this morning. She knows the op went well but she’s also known Zach for over a decade at this point. She’s aware that sometimes he has to show extra affection and care in order to feel settled and calm. She just smiles in response and leans in to press a kiss to his jaw. Zach relaxes even further into their bed.</p>
<p>“How about some waffles for breakfast?” Zach says after a few moments of just lying there together.</p>
<p>Cammie considered the waffle maker in their kitchen. Preston had given it to them as a housewarming gift and while the waffles never came out quite as good as the ones at Gallagher, they were still pretty delicious. Cammie remembers when Preston had given it to them excitedly and Macey had stared in horror at the large, clunky appliance. Macey had questioned Preston on when exactly he had gone shopping for it without her and continued on with a speech about why she was the one that handled the gift giving.</p>
<p>“Waffles sound really good,” Cammie agrees, snuggling closer to him. “But honestly, I’d like to stay in bed a little while longer.”</p>
<p>Zach thinks back to that time their sophomore year when Joe had made them all practice using those truth rings. He remembers the way Cammie had paid such close attention to the ring on her finger as she tried to pry information out of him. Nowadays, Cammie knows she can get anything out of him without the help of a flimsy piece of metal. </p>
<p>Zach’s mind goes to the ring he has locked in the safe in his office. He imagines the way it will look on Cammie’s hand once he finally asks her to marry him. But for now, Zach counts his blessings and presses a kiss to Cammie’s head.</p>
<p>“Staying in bed works with me, Gallagher Girl,” he tells her. “I’m up for whatever you want.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://tarquinsummers.tumblr.com/">feel free to talk to me on tumblr!!</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>